Past lives
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: The Enterran that fell in love with Mushrambo with all her heart. Mushrambo/OC
1. Prelude

Yakumo was wandering around a forest when she came upon a cave. She ventured into the cave to find sunlight falling through the ceiling. She followed the light with her eyes and saw a bird like enterran made of stone. As she walked closer to the statue she saw words inscribed at the base of the statue.

"A ally of humans, lover of light." it read.

"Yakumo!" a voice called.

"In here Mushra!" Yakumo called back.

"What are you doing in here Yakumo?" Mushra asked.

"I found this statue of this enterra. Look at the base Mushra." Yakumo replied.

"A ally of humans, lover of light. Is this a enterran from the past?" Mushra asked.

"I think so. I think she tried to save humans." Yakumo replied, "I wonder what she was like."

~ten years ago~

Sora was walking through a forest blanketed in snow. What she found was astonishing. She could see trails of destruction in the forest. Sora followed the dustruction and found a man with lavander hair in samurai armor lying in the snow. Sora could see that he was alive and knew she had to help him. She lifted him onto her back and took him to a nearby cave.

Sora looked for wounds and found none, there was no encards either around so Sora figured that the enterrans that attack the man was still alive. Sora started a fire and laid the enterran next to the fire to get him warmed up.

Few hours later the enterran started to stir. As he started to wake he reached for his sword that was actually by Sora.

"Sorry but I didn't know what you first reactions would be so your sword is lying beside me. Once I know your better I will give it to you." Sora said with a smile as she watched him sit up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In a cave away from the cold snow. I found lying in the snow so I decided to help you." Sora replied happily, "How rude of me. My name is Sora."

"Musrambo." He name replied.

"That's a long name. How about Mushra for short. Is that okay?" Sora inquired.

Mushrambo nodded and Sora smiled at the approval.

"We won't be going anywhere right now. There's a snowstorm happening right but I brought enough wood in to last for a couple of days." Sora said as she laid done on the ground and curled up by the fire.

"Thank you." Mushrambo said diverting his gaze to the fire.

"There's no need for that. We are friends now. We look after each other." Sora replied with a smile.

~Present day~

Yakumo was standing in front of Rusephine the bird queen.

"You sound like a Enterran that shared the same views of you and died because of the very same words. If only she was power hungry she would have become a queen like me." Rusephine said.

"What are you saying?" Yakumo asked.

"You have seen her before even though you do not remember. She was the Enterran that tried to save the countless little lives of you pathetic humans and actually succeeded in saving yours at the cost of her life ten years ago." Rusephine replied.

~ten years ago~

"Doctor Tatsuro you have to hurry. He will be here soon. I can feel his energy coming." Sora said in her hyperform.

"I am almost done. I want to ask you something before I am finished. Why are you betraying your own race to save us humans?" he asked Sora.

"I had friends who were humans before this war came. I hold no grudge or hate toward others. I protect those who needs protecting. Now stop talking and get Yakumo to safety." Sora replied as she readied herself for Mushrambo's appearance.

"I will, I know no one has told you this but thank you for everything you have done for not only me but for Yakumo and the others." Dr. Tatsuro said before taking Yakumo to a hidden room.

Sora smiled at him as she readied herself as she felt Mushrambo near closer. It was only a matter of minutes when Mushrambo knocked down the doors.

"Hello Sora. I am sorry but you will have to die so I can save Enterra." He said coldly as he neared her.

In her bird like hyper form she flapped her wings to release a gale force wind to try and push Mushrambo back away from her.

"What has happened to you Mushra? Why did you turn dark when you were so full of light?" Sora asked as tears threatened to show.

"I wanted to be stronger and being friendw with humans make you weak like you are Sora. They are weak and need to be exterminated." Mushrambo said darkly as he unsheathed his sword.

Sora lunged at Mushrambo with her claws aimed for him. Mushrambo blocked her attack using his sword and then used a lavender ball aimed at her stomach. Sora went sailing into the wall.

"Why? Why do I fight the one I love with all my heart? Why do you have to do this?" She yelled at him.

" You are weak and weaklings must be exterminated." Mushrambo said with venom.

"That's no you Mushra, that's not the Mushra I know. Mushra was the one who protected me as we traveled around Enterra. You are not the Mushrambo I knew." Sora cried as she fell to her knees.

"The Mushrambo you knew is forever gone now move aside and your crimes will be forgiven." Mushrambo said as he started walking toward the door the Doctor and Yakumo went through.

Sora got up and stood in front of the door with her hands. The one thing that shook Mushrambo off guard was her smile she had on as she stood in front of him.

"I won't let you take another live." Sora replied as she stood there.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Mushrambo said as he fire a lavender ball at Sora.

Sora was thrown through the steel and against the capsule that Yakumo was in. Sora used all her strength to stand up again.

"Why do you wish a death of a meaningless cause?" Mushrambo asked.

"Because same where inside you the Mushrambo I know is trying to come back to the light. We traveled together for such a long time that I know him better than anyone else." Sora replied with a small smile.

Mushrambo went running toward Sora with his sword aimed for her heart. Sora did not move for she knew what she must do. She stood there now with his sword impaling her but she did not sink to the floor. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know Mushra is there. I can feel him coming but I am afraid that I must do this so that the darkness is put to rest." Sora said as she transformed into a normal form.

There around her neck was a necklace that had a white jewel pendent on it. It started to shine brightly as the light started to engulf them.

"The truth is that I am your guardian. Your guardian angel who loves you forever and ever. I will wait for your return Mushrambo. My Mushra." Sora said lovingly to him as he started to turn transparent.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"I am dividing your power so that you will someday return to liberate this world from the hate and anger." Sora replied as he turned into three jewels.

She watched the jewels shoot to the sky in different direction. The sword that had impaled disappeared and she finally fell to the ground and became a card that turned to dust.

~Present day~

A woman with long black hair dressed in a blue tank top and cargo bant and black knee high boots stood on a the edge of the cliff.

"I will wait for your return my love for I know you are out there." The woman said as she watched the sunset.

Author's Notes: So originally this is a oneshot but I am starting to think about turning this into a story. Give me your thoughts please on how you like this oneshot/ possible story.


	2. Bird of the sky

Author's Beginning notes: To give my readers a idea of what my OC looks like in her hyper form she basically looks like Zephyrmon from digimon frontier. You all now know what Sora looks like in her normal form from the ending of the onshot that is now a prelude. Onward to the story.

"Sora, why are you here and not with Binka?" Yakumo asked the black haired woman.

"To keep you company. Without you changing the flow of time I would not be here even though I am a little different." Sora replied as she stood at the edge of the cliff.

"But Sora they need you. I feel great evil." Yakumo said worriedly.

"If you truly want me to find them and help them I will but you have to promise me that you will be safe while I am gone." Sora said before she turned into her hyper form, "I will draw the Kadrians away as far as I can."

Sora jumped off the cliff and spread her wings out and took for the skies. As she flew away from Yakumo, Sora could see the Kadrians start to follow from the ground and sky.

Some flying Kadrians flew toward her from the front. Sora picked up speed and punched through there lines.

"You do not stand a chance against a guardian." Sora said to the kadrians with a smirk as she went full speed away from the kadrian as they scranmbled to go after her.

~five hours later~

Mushra and the others were traveling through a forest as they were arguing about the Kadrian they had just defeated.

"Come on Mushra you can't be that cold hearted." Sago piped up.

"Yes I can, I was glade he dropped dead." Mushra replied.

Suddenly a huge crash happened by them.

They looked to see what happened and found Mushra on the ground with a large bird on his face.

"Oh my goodness Mushra how could you?" Binka wailed as she went over and picked up the bird.

"How could I do what? It was the stupid that flew into me!" Mushra yelled.

"You were the one not looking where you were going." Sago piped up.

"Sago is right." Kutal said.

"It seems dazed a little but it doesn't seem dangerous." Binka spoke up.

"Uuhh what about me?" Mushra asked.

It was night and everyone was asleep while the bird was perched on a branch overlooking the group. No one in the group knew that the bird was really a Enterran.

'Stupid Kadrian, if my pendent wasn't stolen I would be back to my usual self.' The bird thought to herself as she watched everyone sleep.

The bird looked to the sky and saw a couple of stars shoot across the night sky.

'I remember a night like this when I was in my normal form and not this bird form I was laying in a field with you Mushrambo and we watched the stars shoot across the sky.' The bird thought to herself.

~FlashBack~

"Look at the stars Mushra." Sora exclaimed to Mushrambo, "They are so fast. I wish I was that fast."

"What are you talking about Sora your faster than me." Mushrambo replied to her calmly.

"Not really, your faster than me. I just use the wind current so I am cheating." Sora stated.

"Its not cheating, its called smarts." Mushrambo interjected.

"Do you know what I wish for?" She asked him suddenly.

"What do you wish?" he asked.

"I wish I could chase the stars that shoot across the night sky. They are so carefree that they do not care about the troubles of others. There is only one thing that keeps me from fulfilling my wish." Sora said.

"What is it that keeps you fulfilling your wish?"

"You. If I go you will be lonely and I will be lonely. I don't want to go where we will become lonely." Sora replied as she stared into his eyes.

~FlashBack ended~

"I miss you my love." Sora replied quietly.

Sora looked at the sleeping group and then directly at Mushra.

'I can not be in direct contact with you all. If do you all will be danger. I will watch you all from afar like I did before time was reset.' Sora thought to herself as she flapped her wings and flew away to a taller tree away from the group.


	3. Return

~Author Notes~

Oh My God….its been a long time since I updated this. Looking at my other stories I have not updated them either. How awful of me. I have been so busy with work and school that I have not been able to working on anything. So I am going to try and finish this story and get to work on the others as well. I am still alive so don't write me off just yet. I would really love a review of this story and thank you KrunchtizeMeKap'n for the review. This chapter is dedicated you :D

Onward now to the story XD

~FlashBack~

"Why Mushrambo! WHY!" Sora yelled at him.

She was in her human form with tears in her eyes as the flames around her of the city burned.

"Because humans are weak" Mushrambo replied unemotionally. 

"That gives you no right to kill everyone of them. They were innocent and yet you killed them in cold blood." Sora yelled at him, "What happened to you?"

"A revelation is what happened Sora and if you protect those weaklings then I will have to kill you." Mushrambo said coldly.

"Then so be it." Sora said as she transformed into her hyper Enterran form, "Just remember that I love you with all my heart and I will bring you back to the light."

~End of Flashback~

Sora was gliding on the air currents above Binka in her bird form. The noise of Mushra grumbling about hunger was giving her a headache.

Binka was ever silent.

Sora knew of the nightmares she was having at night. She tried to comfort in her dreams but it was ineffective not being in her enterran form.

"Hey check out this flyer!" Mushra yelled.

They were all getting excited except for Binka. Sora was already on the guard.

She didn't like the supposedly random plane flying over to drop random flyers about a theme park.

It put her on edge.

As they all neared the park she flew off away from them. She heard Mushra call her a stupid bird but that didn't matter.

After he had no idea who she was.

Once she was a way from them where they could not see her she turned into her human.

Almost immediately after her transformation she was attacked by Kadrians without warning.

"So that cold hearted bastard is here." She said with venom dripping from each word as she destroyed the Kadrians, "Maybe I will get my pendant back from you."

'If I stay in my human form I will be easy prey and he will sense me coming.' Sora thought to herself.

She quickly took flight in her bird form.

She climbed the sky until she could see the true view of the whole area.

She soared around the place and saw it suddenly turn to ruins.

She circled the area waiting for her time to chime into the situation and finally she found Eilis standing over a beaten form. She saw the others making their was there and she knew now was her time.

She dove for the ground heading straight for Eilis. As she made her descent she saw that Kutal and Sago were in their hyper form and that Eilis a pretty good punch on Kutal.

'Almost there.' Sora thought to herself.

She was five feet away and Eilis finally spotted her and tried to hit her away.

Sora grabbed the pendant that he had his neck and suddenly the two of them were enveloped in a white light.

The white light ebbed away and revealed Sora in her hyper form cradling a unconscious Mushra in her arms.

"You know Mushra, for a dumb bird I just saved your life." She said to him as she looked down at him.

"Sora!" Binka yelled.

"What the?" Sago exclaimed.

"So you finally made. To bad you couldn't stayed in the other form a little bit more." Eilis said with bitterness.

"Oh you know me Eilis. You can't separate a woman from her jewelry." Sora said with a smirk as she careful backed up to where the others were.

Sora turned to Kutal and gently handed Mushra to him.

"In time everything will be explained but for now you must trust me. I have walk the lands of Enterra much longer than you. Your fight with Eilis is not now so please, while I give you time….run."she said with a small smile.

"What about you Sora. The whole time you were with us. Why didn't you say anything." Binka asked.

"Then you all would in danger and bucket head behind us had my pendant. I will join up again but for now you must got with Sago and Kutal. They will protect you like they protected Yakumo long ago." Sora as she set a hand on top of her head.

"You promise?" Binka asked.

"Cross my feathers and hope to die." Sora said with a kind smile.

"Are you done yet bird?" the kadrian yelled.

Sora's posture went rigid and she glared at Eilis.

"I have been every since you landed on this planet before time was reset." Sora said in a cold tone.

"Get out here while you can. I may be stronger than him but at the moment my power isn't a hundred percent. Stop standing there like idiots and get Mushra and Binka out of here." Sora said in a authoritarian voice.

"Right." Saga said before grabbing Binka and taking off into the air with Kutal following with Mushra.

Sora stood there watching Eilis while the others escaped.

"Lets get to business shall we Guardian?" Eilis said with a hint of cockiness.

"Bring it foolish Kadrian." Sora said with a smirk.

~FlashBack~

Sora was in her hyper form sitting on the a cement half wall on a balcony looking over Shinzo.

"Sora what are you doing out here?" little voce said.

Sora looked over and saw the young little Yakumo.

"I could say the same to you Little Yakumo." Sora said sweetly.

"I am not little. I am four." Yakumo said with determination.

"Alright you not little. At least to me you are little." Sora said with a slight laugh.

" Why are you out here?" Yakumo asked as she stood by Sora.

"I am thinking about someone who is dear to me." Sora replied.

"Why don't you go see him?" Yakumo asked innocently.

"Its not simple. He does not see things like I do. Long ago he was never like he was now. He was sweet and caring and protective while always looking down on himself." Sora replied.

"Will I get to meet him someday?" Yakumo asked excitedly.

"Maybe someday you will but for now its time for you to go to bed." Yakumo said smiling at the little human girl.

"Alright. When I wake up I want to see your friend." Yakumo said walking away.

She waited until Yakumo was far away until she turned into her human form since Yakumo only knew Sora in her Hyper form.

'Someday you will meet him and when that day comes I hope you meet the man I fell in love with long ago and not the man he is now.' Sora thought to herself as she looked up at the stars.

"Do you remember Mushrambo. Do you remember the wish had so long ago. Chasing the stars across the sky. I never told you that I used to live with the stars as a guardian until I finally came here to live among the people of this world. I want to tell you my new wish Mushrambo. My wish to be with you again in a time of peace." Sora said as she stared at the stars and tears threatened to surface.


	4. Beginning of the End

11/10/2011

"Curse him Curse him Curse him Curse him Curse him Curse him! CURSE HIM TO HELL!" Sora yelled as she went after Eilis.

He had escaped from her at the last possible minute and was know where in sight yet she knew exactly where he was.

She was knew pushing her self right now was dangerous given that she was just runited with a her pendant that was given to her by the guardians long ago.

It was the sole key to her power and without it she could never turn into her human form. Only in her human form was she able to use her guardian powers. Her Hyper form was just façade and nothing else even though it had its other uses.

She was still in her current hyper form flying through the forest until she finally heard a mad scientist like laugh.

She narrowed her wing span and her nails turned into claws.

'Your mine' she thought to herself as he came into view.

She clipped his side due to his effort in trying to dodge her.

Sora fell to the ground and rolled across the ground and ended up several feet away.

She slowly tried to get up until she felt someone grab her neck and pull her up off the ground.

"Your attempts are fruitless Sora. You should know that by now. You have been separated from you little jewelry far to long to be at the strength you once were." Eilis said with a smirk.

"Don't be to quick to write people off bastard." Sora said with a smile.

Still holding Sora in his grip he turned to see Mushra turn into Mushrambo.

Sora started laughing as she heard Eilis start grwling frustration.

"To bad that you have failed Eilis." Sora said with a grin.

Eilis threw Sora to the left so she would be out of the way.

"I will deal with you later." Eilis growled before his fight agaisn Mushrambo began.

Sora could ony lay there in exhaustion and watch the fight go on.

'Never did I think we would meet like this again.' Sora thought as she watched, 'never did I believe my eyes that we would be fighting on the same side again. All it took was my death and a total time change… how ironic it is.'

She felt Eilis's presence next her.

'Is this the day I give my life again?' She thought as she felt him grab her throat again.

She felt something sharp against her neck.

Sora weakly saw Mushrambo stop dead in his tracks.

"I see you wont attack while I have your friend. So the story between the you two are true." Eilis said.

"It maybe true, but have you ever seen a guardian's true human form?" Sora asked.

"No and I guess I will never see it since I will be killing you." Eilis laughed.

"Too bad. I guess your final view will be my other form. My true form." Sora said as she shifted into her human form.

She slipped out of Eilis's hold and dropped to the ground. As soon her feet hit the ground she ran with all her might to Mushrambo.

She felt the wind of something but she didn't care. She kept running and finally she was safe. She felt his arms protectively around her.

The memories of the time she had spent traveling with him flooded her mind


	5. Leaving

01/17/2012

"Lanacuras why are you doing this?" Sora yelled at the guardian.

"We are all suppressed, you of all people should see that Sora. It just shows how naïve you are." He spat at her.

"Will you listen to yourself? Your suppose to be a protector, not a enemy. Please don't make me do this." Sora replied.

"I told you what I could tell you now stop asking me pointless things." Sora said to Mushra.

"I am just confuse on you being from a alternate timeline." Mushra replied.

"Mushra leave her alone. I have known Sora all my life and she's telling you the truth. Now lets get going." Binka said getting into her little turtle vehicle.

Sora was still in her hyper form when she was being interrogated by Mushra.

"At least we have someone who can help us get to Shinzo who can really fight." Kutal replied.

"Where are you going Sora?" Binka asked so innocently.

"I will be going by air. If any Kadrians come they will go after me first before you, leaving you all alone." Sora explained to her.

"That's Suicide!" Binka yelled.

"It may be but you are all more important than me. Plus I have already lived one lifetime. I do not want to live another like I have here so far so get going and don't worry about me and be safe." Sora said to Binka, her smile hidden from the child.

She waited to fly away as she watched them all leave before she herself left.

Sora was soaring in the wind in her bird form. It had some hours since she left the group. She could see them and knew they were safe.

She was currently stuck on a train of thought of everything that has been happening here recently.

'Two life spans, one I get killed by my dearest and the second has yet to end.' She thought to herself,

'I really do not mind dying again. Its not like I am being selfish. I know that even with Mushrambo's help I will not be able to do this alone and I know that even with his help and my guardian abilities I will not beat Lanacuras. After this I long for a peaceful rest in the other world with Mushrambo. Living two lives is hard and draining with all the memories. I guess then I should say three lives before I came to Enterra. So I have officially lived three times.'

Sora transformed into her hyper enterran form and let the wind left her higher into the sky.


	6. Before Time

03/02/2012

I thought it would be better like this.

I thought it would be better for them not see this form, but I guess I was wrong.

I may be in pain but at least they are out of harms way.

I am sorry Mushra for failing you but I need Yakumo safe. Stay by her side like you did when I was in great pain up in the stars.

Thank you, thank you so much.

Mushrambo, I would like to tell you so much.

I enjoyed our travels all over Enterra.

To be honest, I only came to Enterra to escape that pain of betrayal that I experienced and lost of a friend.

What we lose, we gain back in another form.

That was you.

You made my days to happy.

At a time I felt like a normal Enterran and not a Guardian.

I fell in love with you.

In the end we died a lovers death.

Even when time was reversed and I saw you fight Eillis.

I was so happy but I knew then that we were yet to be reunited.

Now I am in a world of darkness.

I can not see the light I once was able to see.

Is it because our paths are truly crossing?

You did not know until we both died together once that I was a guardian until I told you.

Now you know what it is like in my world.

My world of utter destiny.

~Week later~

Sora laid collapsed on the ground in isolation.

She slowly opened her eyes to see lighting hitting the ground. She could feel the wounds that were inflicted by Lanancuras did when she was captured but it was worth it . The others escaped with Yakumo.

"What happened to you?" She said to herself.

~Hundred years ago before the reversed time~

Sora was in her human form in strange armor that wasn't like the rest of the guardians. Her hair was long and had a blue tint to it. Her eyes were a pale gold color.

She sat on a well looking thing as she played a harp. IT was a soothing to those nearby that could hear it. On the other side of he well was a boy shorter than Sora who had pale lavender hair and he wore the clothes of the Celestial Guardians.

He was sting on the ground leaning against the well sleeping.

Sora suddenly stopped playing and stared infront of her into the horizon. The wind blew calmly as Sora turned her head to see the sleeping boy sleep.

"Why did you sto playing?" he suddenly asked Sora.

"I thought you were asleep." Sora replied to him with a smile.

"I was until you stopped playing your harp." He replied.

"Mushra I have a question for you." Sora asked.

" What would you do if I suddenly left this place and went to the real world?" Sora asked him.

"I might be mad a little for leaving but I know how much you want to go the real world so I wouldn't be mad for too long. I know how much you hate this so call mundane life here so the first chance you get go for it." Mushra told her as he sat there.

Sora smiled as she climbed over on top of the well and leaned over on top of Mushra so her face was in front of him.

"I will." Sora said surprising Mushra.

She quickly got out of the way and he jumped up in surprise.

"you know how many times I told you to not to do that?" Mushra yelled at Sora.

Sora started to laugh at him.

_I truly thought these days would last. My everlasting dream of being able to walk on the surface of Enterra would come true but in the end it would come at the ultimate cost. The very friend I cherish would pay the toll for me to pass through the gate to go the surface world. It all started with the betrayal of a fellow Gaurdian._

Sora was somewhat beaten but she did not give up on beating Lanancurs. She had to stop him even if it cost her life.

Sora tried to stand up until she felt some put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mushra.

"Why Lanancuras? Why do you hurt a not only fellow guardian but a friend? Mushra yelled at the other Guardian.

"Because you have all become weak. You are all useless." Lanacuras said as he sent and energy blast at Mushra.

Sora stood up and ran in front of Mushra, blocking the attack.

Mushra watched as Sora absorbed that attack and sent it back at Lanancuras.

The repelled attack hit Lanacuras as Sora fell to the ground in exhaustion.

'I failed you all, I am so sorry.' Sora said as she felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

She heard Mushra laugh when she tried t look toward him.

"I guess you are about to get your dream to come true Sora. I will see you later." She heard Mushra say.

"No don't do it you moron!" Sora yelled knowing that Mushra was goin to sacrifice his life for both worlds.

"I am only with it Sora. You have taught me things I never thought I would learn. Who knows, I just might see you again on Enterra." Mushra said as he went to attack Lanancuras.

Sora sat on the well thinking about what the other Guardians had told her about Mushra gave his life up to seal Lanacuras uup.

~Flash Back~

"You will be the Guardian of Enterra. You will be sent to Enterra to learn from them. If Lanacuras is ever to return it will be up to you to stop him." One of the Guardians told her.

"I accept this." Sora said with no emotion.

"You will not return here ever Sora." Another Guardian replied.

"I still accept." She said again.

Sora sat there knowing that the well was the portal to go to Enterra.

"You moron." Sora said with a smile as she leaned back and fell into the well.

'Thank you Mushra for everything. I will see you very soon.' Sora thought to herself as she free fall to the portal inside the well.

Sora slowly rises to her feet turing into her human, guardian form.

"Our true reuniting shall come now Mushrambo, my love." Sora said as while fathered wings appeared on her back.


	7. Is it truly the end?

The sky erupted in thunder and lighting.

Golden Mushrambo lays on the ground in near defeat.

As Lanancuras gloats about his strength while Mushrambo lays there on the ground.

'When ever you land on the ground face first, you got to get back up.' A voice said in Mushrambo's mind.

"Sora." He murmured to himself as he slowly picked himself up.

'Don't let others beat you down. Stand up and fight no matter the consequences.' Sora said in his mind.

As he fully stood up he saw someone standing in front of him between Lanancuras and him.

"Sora" he said slightly shocked.

"So you got back up. I am glad." Sora said in her hyper enterran form.

Mushrambo could see cuts and bruises all over her body from a battle from a kadrian, but what amazed him was how her blue eyes shined like a piercing light.

"He is my problem now my Love. Let me take care of things." Sora said she turned to him, "You have done enough. Besides it is my fault that this is happening."

Sora gently took the Reversian Blade from his hand before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Sora." He told her.

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

She turned to face Lanancuras.

"Oh how touching. A guardian in love with a ordinary Enterra. Oh how romantic." Lanancuras said with sarcasm.

"I am so sorry that this has happened to you. It was my fault that I was not there when you needed me. I was not there when you fell into darkness. I could not stop you the first time and now I will stop you. I will put a end to this all." Sora said as she gripped the Blade harder.

"You will not be doing this alone either." Sora heard Mushrambo say as he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Sora as she turned her head toward Mushrambo.

Sora disappeared suddenly and reappeared on Lanancuras's shoulder.

She stabbed him in the shoulder. Listening to his cries as the blade went into his shoulder.

She quickly flew off his shoulder and turned to face him.

"I will purify you so that madness will leave you." Sora said with a kind smile as she turned into her guardian form.

Her guardian armor and golden wings appeared as she faced him. With the blade in her hand still she stood there in the air like an angel sent down from the heavens.

She still had her smile but her eyes held a sadness in them.

'I know you can hear my thoughts love and I am sad to say that this is my departure from this world for now. It will be up to the guardians on what happens to my soul. I wanted to tell you much but I have little time to tell you.' She said in her mind hoping her thoughts would reach him.

Sora held the blade in front of her, pointed at Lanancuras's heart. It started to glow a brilliant pure white light.

'This is the only thing I can to weaken him. It will consume my life but in the end I am in peace. Like before when you killed me at Shinzo. I am at peace because I was able to see you only last time. Though who knows, maybe just maybe I will be granted another life with you.'

Sora released her power and it hit Lanancuras. Diminishing his power even more.

Sora was floating in complete oblivion that was strangely dotted with stars.

Her eyes pierced the starry sky as she simply stared.

"You have done a lot for Lady Sora." A voice said to her.

"Who are you." She asked not moving.

"My name is not important though I will say that I am a Guardian like you." The voice replied, "It is truly amazing how dedicated you to those you very close to.

"You have gone through two life spans only to try to be with the ones you love and care and yet you try to save the world at the same time. You caught the other Guardians off guard for they thought you would not sacrifice yourself when you were finally reunited with Mushrambo."

"It was the only way. I had not stored enough power in all the fighting I went through when I was protecting Yakumo. So I knew that I would have to do anything. Even if it ended my life." Sora replied.

"And yet you gave your life up. Mushrambo's rage got the best of and failed and thus our dearest Guardian, Mushra, regained his memories while he was a Guardian and defeated Lanancuras. Did you plane that from the beginning?" The voice asked.

"In a way I was. I knew Mushrambo would still not be able to beat him so I hoped Mushra's memories would be unlocked. I feel selfish in a way." Sora replied as she closed her eyes.

"So what will you do. Float into oblivion or live one more life. If you choose another life your memories would be erased like Mushra's case except he only lost them. We have granted Mushrambo his own life as well but you would be forgotten as well." The voice replied.

"I am not tired yet and I would rather be a normal enterran instead." Sora replied.

"I knew you would say that. This is goodbye then, my friend." The voice said one last time.

"So where are you going?" A woman asked a young woman with black hair and was wearing a blue tank and long tan pants and black boots.

"I don't know. Anywhere I guess." The Young woman replied.

"Well you be careful." She replied to the young woman who nodded.

"Oh and Sora, please come visit us again."

"I will." Sora replied with a grin.

Sora reached to the gates of the town she was in and saw a samurai looking man with purple hair the was in a ponytail leaning again a wooden post.

"Took you long enough." He said to her.

"Well everyone wanted to tell me goodbye. Its not every day a person just decides to go and travel with another enterran without warning." Sora replied with a smile.

The man just sighed as Sora started walking.

"Hey Mushrambo, can I call you Mushra for short?" Sora asked.

"Sure, anything you would like." He replied with a smile.


End file.
